


What your favorite Digimon ship says about you

by circeus



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, What Your Favorite Ship Says About You (Web Series)
Genre: Memes, Meta, Other, Shipping, fandom humor, japanese names only sorry not sorry, you need to read this in his voice if you havent seen his videos go do that first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circeus/pseuds/circeus
Summary: With apologies toEldena Doubleca5t, as I doubt he'll ever do Digimon. Slightly reworked version of a list I've posted to my tumblr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	What your favorite Digimon ship says about you

Taito

> Looking back on your childhood, you can pinpoint that one scene where Taichi and Yamato hold hands as the beginning of your crippling yaoi addiction.

Takouji (Takuya/Kouji)

> If you’d been born a few years earlier, you’d probably have been shipping Taichi and Yamato.

Tomato (Masaru/Thomas)

> If you’d been born a few years earlier, you’d probably have been shipping Takuya and Kouji.

Kiriki (Kiriha/Taiki)

> If you’d been born a few years earlier, you’d probably have been shipping Thomas and Masaru.

TagiYuu (Tagiru/Yuu)

> If you’d been born a few years earlier, you’d probably have been shipping Kiriha and Taiki.

Taiora

> You absolutely refuse to acknowledge the epilogue. 

Sorato

> You appreciate the canon validation, but you absolutely refuse to acknowledge the epilogue anyway. 

Joumi

> You want to be stepped on by Mimi Tachikawa. 

Koumi

> Your ideal date involves confusing the hell out of each others. 

Mira

> Your favorite relationship dynamic is butch/femme. 

Vamdemon/Piedmon

> Your favorite relationship dynamic is a RuPaul’s Drag Race catfight.

Yamato/Gabumon

> Your favorite relationship dynamic is powerbottom/service top.

Thomas/Gaomon

> This is exactly the same joke as Gabumon/Yamato, but even more so.

Miyako/Hawkmon

> This is exactly the same joke as Gabumon/Yamato, but you’re heterosexual.

Wizartail

> Your favorite relationship dynamic is the plot of the live-action Casper movie.

Mimato

> You appreciate the fact having to work with _literally nothing at all_ means you’re unlikely to contradict their canon interactions.

Joushirou

> You’re just here for some disaster bisexuals.

Ogremon/Leomon

> You’re just here for some baras. 

Miyaora

> You’re just here for some tomboys. 

Jouyako

> You’re just here for some meganes. 

Ioyako

> You just want good things for Iori, and really, who wouldn’t? 

Taisuke

> You ideal date involves getting your sempai to notice you. 

Jouri

> Your interest in sempai/kohai is outweighed only by your overwhelming love of height differences. 

Miyami

> Looking back on your childhood, you can pinpoint that one scene where Miyako fantasizes about herself and Mimi as the beginning of your crippling yuri addiction.

Taishirou

> Your ideal high school romance is jock/nerd.

Kouyako

> Your ideal high school romance is nerd/nerd. 

Yamasuke

> Your ideal high school romance is band kid/jock. 

Kenyako

> Your ideal high school romance is marrying straight out of high school… oh, and you absolutely refuse to acknowledge the epilogue anyway. 

Daiken

> You are a firm believer in dating your best friend. 

Kenari

> You are a firm believer in the inherent eroticism of shared trauma.

Daikeru

> You are a firm believer in resolving love triangles by ignoring the axis. 

Daiyako

> You’re always a sucker for a dumbass in love. 

Daiori

> You’re always a sucker for an unsuspecting bystander having to deal with a dumbass in love. 

Hikeyako

> Your favorite relationship dynamic is two women tired of dealing with one dumbass in love’s bullshit. 

Daikari

> You are heterosexual. 

Takari

> You are heterosexual _and_ you absolutely refuse to acknowledge the epilogue. 

Angemon/Angewomon

> You are _extremely_ heterosexual. 

RenaLeo

> You are extremely heterosexual _and_ you are a furry. 

RenaFlame

> Your interest in hetero furry ships is outweighed only by your interest in twinks. 

Veetail

> You are a furry, and you don’t mind being weird about it. 

Mukeni

> You just wanna fuck villains, and really, who wouldn’t? 

WormKen

> You just want good things for Wormmon _or_ you believe that most of the problems on this show could've been avoided if he had been able to grow a spine.

Jurato

> You are a firm believer in 1) sticking to canon and 2) keeping things wholesome. 

Jenkato

> You are a firm believer in 1) keeping things gay and 2) sticking to the major characters.

Patatail

> This is exactly the same joke as Jurato, but you’re also a furry. 

Juri/Leomon

> You’re always a sucker for breaking the cutie

Jenruki

> You’re always a sucker for slow burn. 

Rukato

> You are a firm believer in 👏 men 👏 getting 👏 pegged.

Takenta

> Your addiction to dumbasses in love got so bad that one day you went "Hey, you know what’s even better than a dumbass in love? Two dumbasses in love."

Ryuki (Ryou/Ruki)

> Your favorite relationship dynamic is Prom Queen/Prom King. 

Renamon/Rika

> You either want a girlfriend who can bridal carry you, or you want to bridal carry your girlfriend. 

ImpRena

> Your ideal high school romance is jock/goth. 

RenaGuil

> Your ideal high school romance is jock/dumbass. 

ImpTerrier

> Your ideal high school romance is goth/theater kid. 

ImpCulu

> Your ideal high school romance is goth/dumbass. 

Ryokazu

> You are a firm believer in the inherent eroticism of hero worship. 

Hirota

> You are a firm believer in the inherent eroticism of accidentally kissing. 

Takumi

> This is exactly the same joke as Daikari, but even more so, and with some actual canon validation. 

Kouzumi

> Your interest in heterosexual pairings is outweighed only by your crippling addiction to edgy boys who have trouble talking about their feelings. 

Junzoumi

> You just wanted good things for Junpei, and really, who wouldn’t? 

KouKou

> You’re always a sucker for incest. 

Tomoya (Tomoki/Takuya)

> You want to fuck brother figures. 

RanaKaze

> You’re just here for some monster girls. 

LordKnightmon/Dynasmon

> You are a firm believer in the inherent eroticism of high camp. 

Yohmas (Yoshino/Thomas)

> You can’t resist the draw of shipping the good-looking ones together. 

Yosaru (Yoshino/Masaru)

> Your interest in bitter rivalries is outweighed only by your love of bickering married couples. 

Sugutsuma (Suguru/Satsuma)

> I can't say for sure if you want to fuck dads, but you definitely want to fuck father figures. 

Ikushino (Ikuto/Yoshino)

> You want to fuck mother figures.

Ikuka (Ikuto/Chika)

> You’re always a sucker for reformed bad boys. 

SuguLeo (Suguru/BanchouLeomon)

> Your ideal date involves going to the gym and spotting each others. 

Meguki (Megumi/Miki)

> You’re always a sucker for characters who are in desperate need of more screen time. 

Thoka (Thomas/Chika): 

> Your favorite relationship dynamic is a third grader telling their teacher they’re gonna marry them when they get older. 

Sugurata (Suguru/Kurata)

> You’re always a sucker for a character who starts off as a complete asshole and then gets _much, much worse_.

Akaki (Akari/Taiki)

> Your favorite relationship dynamic is bickering married couples. 

Taiyuu (Taiki/yuu)

> Your favorite relationship dynamic is enemies to lovers. 

Taikirou (Taiki/Zenjirou)

> You are a firm believer in the inherent eroticism of one-sided rivalries. 

Neiki (Nene/Taiki)

> You are a firm believer in the inherent eroticism of stalking. 

KiriNene

> Your ideal date involve committing literal war crimes. 

Kirijirou (Kiriha/Zenjirou)

> Your favorite high school romance is jock/jock. 

Zenjiri (Zenjirou/Akari)

> I was going to say this is exactly the same joke as Miyako and Hikari, except this could apply to literally any two humans in this series aside from Taiki. 

LilySting

> If you’d been born a whole generation earlier, you’d probrably be shipping Patamon and Tailmon. 

BallisShout

> You are a firm believer in the inherent eroticism of ["Guy Love"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lL4L4Uv5rf0). 

SpadaCoro

> This is exactly the same joke as Patamon and Tailmon, except you're also into slash.

BeelMerva

> Nothing gets you on board faster than characters who have _no_ idea where they are going with this OR your addiction to tsunderes got so bad that one day you went "Hey, you know what’s even better than one tsundere? Two tsunderes."

Aigiru (Airu/Tagiru)

> You are a firm believer in the inherent eroticism of bullying. 

Tagiki (Tagiru/Taiki)

> If you’d been born a whole generation earlier, you’d probrably be shipping Taichi and Daisuke. 

HaruAi

> If you’d been born a whole generation earlier, you’d probrably be shipping Juri and Takato. 

ToraEri (Astra/Eri)

> Your favorite relationship dynamic is feuding youtubers with UST. 

EriHaru

> You either want a girlfriend that could kick your ass, or you want to be a girlfriend who kicks her boyfriend’s ass. 

ToraHaru (Astra/haru)

> Your ideal date is livestreaming together. 

Harujin (Haru/Yuuhin)

> You’re always a sucker for shippers on deck. 
> 
>   
> 

Maigo (Maki/Daigo)

> You would’ve shipped Juri/Leomon, but you thought Juri didn’t get broken _hard enough_. 

Meimi (Meiko/Mimi)

> Your favorite relationship dynamic is cinnamon roll/sinnamon roll.

Ryou/Milleniumon: 

> You are a firm believer in the inherent eroticism of trying to kill each others, and you've probably played more Digimon games than almost anyone else in the Franchise.


End file.
